Towed loads such as trailers often include an electrical connection from the towing vehicle, for operating devices such as tail lights, brake controls or other electrical devices on the towed load during towing and based upon electrical signals or electrical power from the towing vehicle. Often the mounting arrangement for supporting the electrical connections does not keep the electrical connections in a position which is both good for towing and good for disconnection and reconnection. The present invention relates to hitches for towing loads off the back of vehicles, and particularly in situations wherein electrical circuits are connected between the towing vehicle and the towed load.
In many situations, the electrical wiring connections between the towing vehicle and the towed trailer are just completed on an ad hoc basis. In other situations, hanger structures are provided to assisting in supporting the wires from the trailer hitch structure, possibly also providing a location to have a socket connection for the wiring which can easily be disconnected and reconnected. Examples of brackets for hanging the electrical connectors from the hitch are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,094, 5,904,261, 6,019,386, 6,089,907 and 6,846,001, each incorporated by reference.
While these structures offer various hanger solutions, none are ideal. For instance, the hanger structure in U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,001 is welded to the hitch cross bar, so it cannot be removed or replaced. Like that of U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,001, the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,094 positions the connection in plane with and underneath the hitch cross-bar, which for many vehicles is inconveniently far forward, making access to connect and disconnect the socket more difficult than it needs to be. The structures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,261 and 6,089,907 project slightly rearward from the back face of the hitch cross-bar, but also align the electrical connection so the socket plugging direction is at an angle to the towing direction. A further solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,386 involves a molded receiver tube protective cover included a seat for holding a flat electrical socket hung off the bottom of the cover. However, this location under the receiver tube is difficult to access and becomes more difficult after a hitching structure such as a hitch ball is inserted into the receiver tube. Better and more convenient and cost effective solutions are needed.